


So close yet so far- Minsung

by honeyyhyunjin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BL, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Kpopships, M/M, POV First Person, POV Lee Minho | Lee Know, Plot Twists, Short, Skzships, kpop, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyyhyunjin/pseuds/honeyyhyunjin
Summary: In which Lee Minho falls for the boy that he saw in the window next to his.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just want to let you know that this is also uploaded on Wattpad under the same username! Enjoy!! <3

_I moved into a new house a few days ago, it was a lot different from living in the city. The town is quiet, and my house is bigger than the small apartment I used to live in.  
  
_

_I didn’t know anyone here, so I felt quite lonely. Maybe some God could here me and I could have a neighbor my age to hang out with to clear my boredom before school starts, because it was only July.  
  
_

_It seemed like God did hear me. I was sitting on the windowsill of my almost empty bedroom when I saw you through the window of the house next to mine.  
  
_

_Call me creepy, but I couldn’t stop looking at you. You were dancing around in such a carefree way with a large sweater on, you looked so huggable and adorable. I saw your puffy cheeks, big sparkling eyes, and hazel hair.  
  
_

_You noticed me staring at you and got really surprised, and put on an irresistibly cute embarrassed face before running away._   
  


_I wanted to know you more._


	2. An Introduction

_The next day, I was finished with unpacking everything from my room and decided to rest by writing some lyrics and singing.  
  
_

_Little did I know, both of our windows were open. You were listening and staring at me with awe. When I looked your way, I expected you to run away again, but you clapped and gave me a big gummy smile.  
  
_

_That smile made my heart jump out of its place.  
  
_

_When I took a nap I was woken up by a ‘clank’ sound. It was you throwing something against the window. What could you have thrown to make me wake up?  
  
_

_“What’s your name?”, you yelled too loud for my liking because I just woke up, but I still told you my name was Lee Minho and you said your name was Han Jisung.  
  
_

_Then you started rambling about yourself; how you love hip-hop and cheesecake, and how you were kind of clumsy. I just attentively listened, happy that I was making a friend._   
  


_I was becoming fond of you, my new neighbor._


	3. An Admiration

_I didn’t like to admit it, but you looked so unreal sitting in the windowsill, just minding your own business while drawing. I noticed how your cheeks puff up when you’re focusing, its adorable.  
_

_I mean, you looked so effortlessly good in some regular sweatpants and oversized t-shirt.  
  
_

_It’s only been a week since I’ve met you, yet I can’t stop thinking about you. When I finish my chores, I go to the window. When I finish dinner, I go to the window._   
  


_You, Han Jisung, you’re making me happy that I moved._


	4. An Excuse

_When I saw you dancing around in your room once again, I noticed that you still use cassettes to play your music. I found it funny because I use an mp3 player.  
_

_I told you I had 3 cats, you got so excited and asked to see them. When I showed you them you told that Dori, the youngest, is your favorite.  
  
_

_I asked if you wanted to come over and see the cats (as an excuse to hang out) but you said you couldn’t. It made me feel a bit down, but I couldn’t do anything to stop it.  
  
_

_You made excuses a lot when I asked if you wanted to come over, and you told me more excuses when I asked if I could come over to you._   
  


_It confused me, you wanted to be friends but we couldn’t just keep talking from our windows, could we?_


	5. A Letter

_For a month now, we’ve been talking to each other from the close proximity of our windows. We would even talk until 3 am, you would talk about how lonely you were before I moved here. But you would tell me to get beauty sleep so I would stay “looking as good as I did”.  
_

_I was finishing my summer homework on my desk when I felt something hit my back before hearing, “perfect shot!” I turned around to see you smiling like a maniac.  
  
_

_I picked up what you threw at me, too see that it was a paper airplane. I unfolded it and smiled wide.  
  
_

_**Min,**_

_**hi :) <3** _

_It was so simple yet I found myself gushing at how cute it was. So, I returned the note._

_**Sungie,**_

_**Hi, you’re so cute <3** _

_Soon enough I watched how you covered your face with sweater paws and giggled. I felt my heart swell up and I had a desire to bombard you with hugs.  
_

_I really wish I could do that._


	6. A Crying Session

_One night I noticed how you sat on your bed, crying. I caught your attention and asked you what was wrong. You told me you missed your parents, which was strange but I guessed you must have lived with other relatives. I decided not to put questions.  
  
_

_I hated seeing you crying. I just wanted to hold you, wipe your tears away, and and replace them with soft scattered kisses all over your face.  
  
_

_My parents wondered why I was always in my room, I told them it was because I mer the_ _neighbor and his room is right across from mine. They were happy from me, knowing I made a friend before school._  
  


_But school was going to start soon, so I didn’t know how often I would see you. I didn’t like the thought of that._


	7. An Appreciation

_It was September, which meant school was starting. You said you weren’t going to school because you got heavily bullied. Who in the world would hurt someone as fragile and precious as you?  
  
_

_You wondered how much you would be able to see me, but I said I would excuse myself from anything to be with you instead.  
  
_

_I asked if you had a phone so we could communicate, so I showed you my brand new blackberry cell phone. You looked at me with confusion, saying you didn’t know what that was. The way you tilted your head and looked at me with interest was quite cute.  
  
_

_I thought in my head, you weren’t allowed out or allowed to have a phone? Whoever you lived with must have been strict.  
  
_

_You told me it was alright though because you would always be in your room, and you also wished me good luck in my new school.  
  
_

_“Good luck, Min! I bet you’ll do great tomorrow! I’ll always be here, remember!”  
_

_I really appreciate you, Han Jisung._


	8. An Attachment

_Remembering your words, I walked into school with confidence. Already on the first day, I met two boys that were really sweet; Lee Felix and Kim Seungmin._

_I told you about my new friends, and I could see your smile faltering even though you said you were happy for me. I promised I would never ditch you for anyone else no matter what.  
  
_

_When I started hanging out with the two boys, I saw you less. I hoped that you weren’t upset about me being away more often.  
  
_

_Truthfully, I did miss you while I was away. You not being with me made me feel a bit.. empty._   
  


_I was becoming attached to you, Han Jisung. I didn’t want to be away from you. Was i falling for you?_


	9. A Gift

_“Minho! I miss you!”, you yelled cheerily as I greeted you after coming back from Felix’s house. I told you I missed you too and you asked if I meant it. Of course I did.  
_

_You looked a little down that day, so I did something that would make you a bit happier and make you miss me less when I’m not home; I gave you my sweatshirt since I know you loved them.  
  
_

_You squealed and hugged the sweatshirt when I threw it to your window, I was glad it actually made it. When you threw it on I felt my face growing warm. You looked like a bear, no, squirrel with a sweatshirt that went down to your knees.  
  
_

_You looked like a kid in a candy store that was allowed to buy your favorite candy._   
  


_You’re so precious, Han Jisung._


	10. A Desire

_“Do you always want to be with him? Do you feel butterflies when you see him and do you blush when he does basically anything?”_

_I did nothing but nod to Felix’s interrogation. He smiled wide, took a hold of my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes. “You might like him, Minho”. I know Felix, you don’t have to tell me.  
  
_

_I didn’t tell my friends much about how much I like you. I didn’t tell my friends that I want you so badly to come to me and be in my arms, so we can finally be together instead of being apart. We were so close yet so far.  
  
_

_Seungmin and Felix wanted to meet you. I used and excuse and told them that you’re not too comfortable meeting new people, because I didn’t know the actual reason why we couldn’t hang out._   
  


_I was still dying to meet with you, Jisung._


	11. A Love

_I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Jisung.  
_

_You were invading all of my thoughts, and everything reminded me of you. I would be in class, or my new job, or trying to sleep, and you would always find a way to slip into my mind.  
  
_

_I didn’t hate it, but I wanted you to be in my life more than my thoughts. For you to be next to me, and with me when I’m falling asleep instead of being in my head.  
  
_

_I wanted to go out with you and do cute things, have us cuddle together with my cats, and sing songs together. I wanted to kiss your precious cheeks down to your neck and wake up next to you._   
  


_Why were you making me feel this way, Sungie?_


	12. A Cuteness

_I was working on my homework when I heard something drop on the floor. I looked at the ground and picked up a paper airplane. I smiled and picked it up.  
_

_**Min,**_

_**How are ya’ doing? I miss you and I know we spoke and hour ago but I miss you :( stop doing your homework and give me attention :( :(** _

_**i luv u <3 ** _

_I decided to annoy you by “ignoring” the letter and pretend to do my homework. I was hoping you would continue to send me letters but it seemed that I made you upset.  
_

_When I apologized I said I didn’t mean to ignore you, so you decided to play with my heart and pout. That damn pout made me want to scoop you up and hug you until you exploded, ugh.  
  
_

_You said you wanted attention so I complemented everything I love about you. Your face turned a shade of bright red._   
  


_I’m liking you more every day, huh?_


	13. A Confession

_“I’m really sure I like him, Lix.”  
  
_

_Felix wouldn’t stop mentioning you, he wanted us to be together. I really wasn’t sure if you liked me like I did.. until you confessed.  
  
_

_“Minhooo! Come here, I have something to give you!” You ran over to your window and got an envelope to somehow make it into my room.  
  
_

_I watched how you got flustered when I opened the letter and started reading.  
  
_

**_Min-min,_ **

~~**_You’re obnoxiously sweet and handsome and I like you.  
_ ** ~~

~~~~_I think I like you._  
  


**_I LIKE YOU LEE MINHO_ **

**_-Sungie :) <3_ **


	14. A Second Confession

_You looked at me with anxious eyes while you were covering the rest of your face with your sweatshirt sleeves. Well, my sweatshirt sleeves.  
_

_Your face was a bright shade of rose pink when I gave you a letter back, I could have verbally said it but I knew you would have liked a letter more.  
  
_

_**Sungie,**_

_**I like you too. I don’t think I do, I know I do. A lot.  
** _

_**Minho :)** _

__When you read the letter, you jumped around like a little kid. I remember you telling me how no one has confessed their love to you. Well, it’s finally happened.  
  


_I made you really happy, Sungie, when I told you I liked you. It was okay for me to feel this way after knowing you for 3 months, right?_


	15. A Goal

_“What did I tell you! I knew you liked him! But I didn’t know he would like you back”, Felix exclaimed. My two friends were happy that I could finally let out my feelings.  
_

_Now, my main goal was to have you by my side. I couldn’t take it being so close yet so far from you, I bet you hated it too.  
  
_

_I bet you hated seeing me with my friends and you still, for some reason, couldn’t join me._   
  


_I hated knowing you were sad when I wasn’t with you, did you have anyone else?_

_Was I your only friend?_


	16. A Birthday

_The day after we confessed to each other I couldn’t wait for the school day to end, so I skipped after 5th period. I wanted to see you so, so bad.  
  
_

_Plus, it was your birthday.  
  
_

_I decided to write you a letter and give you a squirrel plushie. It wasn’t much, but I hoped it was enough to show my thankfulness for you.  
  
_

_When I got to your room, you were already sitting on your windowsill. The sun hit your face making your skin look golden, you were listening to music with your eyes closed and head back, enjoying the sunlight.  
  
_

_“Minho!”, you gasped when you saw me. Your face brightened and eyes sparkled. “Hi baby”, I opened the window, smiled and sat on my cushioned windowsill.  
  
_

_You immediately started blushing and hid your face behind your hands._   
  


_I always wanted to call you baby and make you shy._


	17. A Present

_“Here you go, love”, I gave you the small gift. We developed a way to get things over to each other, by putting a bucket on a rope and pushing it to the opposite window. We often almost fell out of our windows multiple times by this method.  
  
_

_You happily took what I gave you and nearly screamed when you saw the small squirrel. “It’s so cute Minho!”, you squealed. “It’s not as cute as you.” I didn’t know I could make you blush more than you were before I said that.  
  
_

_You opened the letter and started reading it.  
  
_

**_To my Sung,_ **

**_Happy Birthday! You said you were 18, right? It’s funny because when I met you, you said you were already 18.. but that’s besides the point. I’d like to thank you for being you know.. you. The absolutely adorable, sweet, talented, funny, precious, Jisung. The Jisung that never failed to put a smile on my face and make me feel happy on the worst of days.  
  
_ **

**_Getting to know you and even falling in love with you has made me so happy, I wouldn’t regret it at all. I want to keep loving you for so much longer, because this is only the beginning, right?_ **

_**With all my Love,**_

_**Minho** _

_  
__I saw the tears in your eyes, you told me no one has felt this way towards you before. This only made me want to love and protect you more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u squint, there’s foreshadowing to the end. It’ll all be revealed in time


	18. A Change

_After a while I noticed how you started to get more distanced from me, I thought I did something wrong.  
  
_

_You started acting differently too, I was confused and quite saddened. I missed my happy and bubbly Jisung. I hated this gloomy and quiet Jisung.  
  
_

_As someone who had a prominent place in my heart and mind, and someone who mattered to me so much, I didn’t want you to change. I didn’t want to see you be so different.  
  
_

_When I confronted you and asked you why you were acting strange, all you told me was that you would tell me one day._   
  


_I didn’t want that day to come, but it did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft hours be officially over😔


	19. A First Goodbye

_It was four months into knowing you and almost a month after confessing to you, when I told you I needed to go on vacation.  
  
_

_You pouted and told me to stay but I assured you that it was only going to be for a week. I wanted to stay too but I haven’t been to the US and I was quite excited.  
  
_

_Before leaving, I gave you a picture of me and promised that I would finally have you in my arms when I came back. You smiled at me but I saw a hint of sadness.  
  
_

_You wished me good luck on my flight and told me to have a nice time._   
  


_I left with a feeling that something was wrong, and I tried to convince myself that it was just a superstition. I still couldn’t shake it off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhhhhh


	20. A Vacation

_I was having a really nice time on my vacation, I was most excited to visit New York. I didn’t only like the city but I liked Upstate as well. It gave me a sense of calmness and serenity being by the lakes and mountains.  
_

_My parents noticed that I wasn’t feeling my best though, I even argued with them which I greatly regretted. They kept persisting to go back home because they thought I was too homesick and they didn’t want me being miserable.  
  
_

_I mean, I was homesick. Although I was spending time with my parents, I would have greatly desired to be with you too. I dreamt of going to all these places and doing all these things with you._   
  


_I could only imagine it though, I wondered how much you thought of me, too._


	21. A Farewell

_It was finally time to go back home. I was giddy all the way through the taxi ride from the airport. I was dying to see your face and hear your voice again._

_I sprinted into my bedroom, throwing my suitcase onto the floor. I both did and didn’t expect you to be at your window, and you weren’t. There was a letter in the bucket though, so I resorted to talking to you after reading the letter.  
  
_

_The letter was quite long, not as short as your sweet messages. For some reason, the bad feeling settled back into the pit of my stomach again.  
  
_

_**Min,**_

_**  
I’m sorry. I got carried away and fell for you, like you fell for me. I love you, I do. But i need to get to the point and tell you I won’t be seeing you again. You can’t stay in love with me, and we can’t be together but I can’t bring myself to say why.   
  
** _

_**I know how painful it is for you that you’ve been wanting me by your side, and not between some lousy half-broken window. I can’t do that, and it pains me to say it. I’m not good enough, I’m sorry. I told myself I shouldn’t have gotten attached to you but now I have to go.  
  
** _

_**I appreciate you so much, Minho, for making my lonely self feel like I have someone and making my days less miserable. I actually had something to stay here for, and that was you.  
  
** _

_**It’s for you, Minho. I want you to be happy, and to be with the right person. Thank you for being the light of my life for a while.  
  
** _

_**I love you so much,** _

_**  
-Sungie** _

_I needed to see you. I needed to know if you were okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re trying to guess what’s gonna happen, it’s probably not what you’re thinking


	22. A Breakdown

_It was hard to choke down what I have just read. I failed to believe it was you, but who else would it be?  
_

_Tons of thoughts ran through my head, I felt like I needed to go and see you, despite you saying I shouldn’t have. I needed to go, but I couldn’t move._

_I tried to push down the thought of me not seeing you again, because that would be the hardest thing to handle. I needed to know why, why you left so suddenly.  
  
_

_I tried to stop the flow of my fast-falling tears but it was so hard- I was so surprised. I felt so confused yet so heartbroken. How could I let you go so quickly?_   
  


_Despite the frantic calls of my parents, I ran out of the house towards the house I’ve been yearning to go to for months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Minho is going to the house smh. But what is he going to find?


	23. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT KIDS TIME FOR THE SPICY PLOT TWIST

_It felt like my legs weren’t apart of my body, like they were controlling themselves, and my mind was somewhere else. I hoped I didn’t look too much like a wreck, but that wasn’t my main concern.  
  
_

_I just wanted you back.  
  
  
I knocked on the door and fixed my appearance a bit, since I didn’t know who would greet me. “Hello dear! Are you the neighbor?” A sweet lady opened the door, I saw the resemblance of you, which was weird because you made it seem like you didn’t live with your parents._

_“Uhm, hi! Are you maybe Mrs. Han? Is Jisung here? Is he alright?”, I asked in hopes of a positive answer._

_Mrs. Han’s smile slowly disappeared and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at me with utter confusion. “What’s your name, dear?”_

_“My name is Lee Minho ma’am.” She replied by telling me my name doesn’t ring a bell. Have you never told her about me?_   
  


_She frowned,”Sweetie I.. I’m sorry but he’s passed away. He’s been gone for fifteen years now, he committed suicide when he was eighteen.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter up next, it’ll explain everything


	24. A Realization

_I looked at Mrs.Han with utter confusion. “I’m sorry, but I’ve been talking to him for months now..? From his window..” She noticed that I began trailing off and getting panicky, so she tried calming me down.  
  
_

_“He came back didn’t he.. and he tricked you that he was alive, huh?”, all I could do was nod. With a deep breath, I ran past your mother and tried to find where your bedroom was. Once I reached it, I collapsed on my knees and everything hit me. For some sick reason, my mind made me expect to see you.  
  
_

_“I’m so sorry about this, Minho, I really am. Jisung was tied to his house since he passed in it, and he was really happy that he met someone who could see him. I bet he got too carried away and made it seem like he was a real, living person. I know my boy wouldn’t have ill intent and trick you purposefully to make you sad, I hope you know. Since you had no clue about this, he must have been really good at hiding who he was.”  
  
_

_“Why did he do this? What happened to him?”, I asked cautiously, as if I was afraid of the answer. She led me to the living room and offered me tea.  
  
_

_“He may have told you, but Jisung was bullied horribly all the way back from elementary school. He was like a target that for some reason, everyone wanted to it. He didn’t deserve it, no one did. That along with the pain of he suffered after watching his father commit suicide, he had a really hard time. He was so fragile and sensitive, and fell into dark places too many times. He didn’t have anyone to support him besides me. I tried to keep him here, I really did.”  
  
_

_I nodded with understanding, although I felt my heart shattering. I responded after a while,”This is too much for me, I’m really failing to believe it. But now that I think about it, you may be right.”_

_I thought of all the possible ways that this whole thing could be.. making sense. “You know, Jisung looked extra surprised when I first talked to him, and he used all kinds of excuses when I asked if I could see him. He also said he missed you, which I thought was weird because you live in the same house. He told me he didn’t go to school, but now I know it’s not just because of bullying”, I stated as a light-bulb turned on in my head.  
  
_

_My eyes widened when I remembered how you told me you were eighteen when we met, but also turned the same age on your birthday. You didn’t use new technology and I thought it was just because you couldn’t afford it. But then, you didn’t even know what a cellphone was. I got it, you were **stuck in time.**  
  
_

_“I’m sorry, is it alright if I go home?”, I asked your mother while getting choked up again, she nodded and offered to bring some food home. I didn’t leave without thanking her and she told me I could visit whenever I wanted to. I didn’t want to be surrounded in a sad atmosphere, but it was even worse back home. As I stumbled back into my house, I regretted coming back. I felt so suffocated and I just wanted to run away.  
  
_

_My parents were very concerned when I came back with red eyes and and tear stains, stumbling in with weak legs. They asked what happened and all I could say was,”Something happened to Jisung.” They looked at me weird but told me things like “I hope he is okay” and “He’ll be alright”, but it’s not alright. You won’t be coming back.  
  
  
_

_After a while, I decided I needed to sleep and the tough living room couch wouldn’t cut it. I didn’t want to go back into my room but I realized I had to. I wanted to see your face more than ever, and I began wishing you stayed as a ghost rather than not being here at all._

_  
After forcing myself to take a shower, I retreated back to my bedroom, ready to knock out at any moment.  
_

_It could have been how tired I was or I could have been going crazy, but I swear I saw you sitting at the edge of my bed, smiling wide.  
_

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, thank you for reading!!❤️❤️I’m going to continue uploading my stories from Wattpad onto here, so I hope you give those a chance! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
